


Never gonna happen but just in case

by penis_sheath



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Freebie lists, Multi, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Artemis are a little older, living together, having a chill relationships as usual and having a buzzed discussion on freebie lists. AU Wally West is alive, AU no Cheshroy bc awkward, also apparently Wally likes ladies and gents and that's cool with me and Arty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna happen but just in case

**Author's Note:**

> Came across an abandoned fill for a prompt similar to this and it sounded really cool and I couldn't file it away in my brain. Not beta'd, just a one shot-fun shot.

“Oh..my..god,” he slurred out through a mouthful of chips. “Babe. This chick is going on my freebie list. I don’t even know who the hell she is, but holy shit dude.” 

Artemis barely lifted her head off the back of the couch and cracked an eye open to see what this drunk idiot was going on about now. 

“Wally, I think you’ve had a few too many if you think you’d ever have a chance with a chick like that but keep aiming for the stars sweetie,” she grumbled.

He resumed shoving chips into his face while he let the vine loop several more times.

After a few more views, she looked over to his phone again. “Why is she balancing a plate of wings on her ass? I don’t get it.”

“I don’t know, but it’s mesmerizing,” he answered, looking wide eyed at the screen. 

“And you have a freebie list? Wasn’t I supposed to know, isn’t that the point?” she asked doubtfully. 

“You never asked,” he said, taking another long swig of his beer. 

She grabbed the beer from his hand and took a good sip. “So who else is on the list, loverboy?” Artemis turned to lie on the couch and swung her feet into his lap.

He eyed her cautiously. “You sure you really wanna know?”

She drained the last of the beer and nodded. “Eh, what the hell. Might as well.”

“We’ll go one for one. I tell you one from my list, you tell me one from yours,” he countered, excitement rising in his face and voice at the prospect of a dirty drinking game. 

“I.. don’t really have one..?” she thought aloud. 

“DUDE, this is the perfect chance to make one. OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE SO EPIC.”

“You are so weird. No other guy on earth is this excited to hear his girlfriend name other people she wants to sleep with,” she joked. She wasn’t really surprised though, her and Wally’s relationship was as casual and cool as you could get. Jealousy had never been an issue with them.

“Ok, so I’ll go first then,” he stated. He paused, holding his hands up in a gesture like he was framing the words. “M’gann.” He looked at her expectantly and she burst out in laughter. 

“What?” he whined over her laughter. She almost had tears coming to her eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” he whined again. 

“Oh god, hold on….just… gimme a minute.” She choked out between fits of giggles. She finally regained her composure. “Wally, honey a freebie list is supposed to be celebrities. Actual famous people.”

“Well, that’s stupid. You’d never even have a chance to meet a famous person,” he complained. 

“That’s the point,” she laughed again. 

“But I’m not really into any famous people,” he sighed, all previous excitement gone from his voice. He looked so disappointed Artemis just couldn’t take it. 

“Oh hell, screw it. Make it whoever you want, famous or not,” she said, brushing past him to go get more beers from the fridge.

“Yessss,” he exclaimed, pumping his arm in victory. “Ok, so you got my first one, who’s yours?”

She sat back down on the couch, curling her long legs under her and twisting the top off her beer while she thought.

“Ummm….probably….oh god. Probably Conner? He’s hot.”

“Cool. I could approve of that,” he said, nodding his head slightly.

“Oh we’re approving too? Well M’gann wasn’t exactly a surprise so, I’m cool with that.”

“Okay, me again….,” he paused, “the chick with the wild hair and piercings that works at the coffee shop.”

She thought for a minute. “Whatever floats your boat, dude. I’m down. Alright, my turn. Oh god, I cannot believe I’m saying this out loud, but… Red Arrow?” she winced, waiting for Wally’s reaction, which turned out to be exactly as she’d expected.

He threw himself back onto the couch in disbelief, squealing through both hands clasped over his mouth. “ARE YOU SERIOUS. IS THIS REAL. DID ARTEMIS CROCK JUST SAY SHE WOULD BANG RED ARROW. AM I STILL ALIVE. WHAT UNIVERSE IS THIS.” 

She was already starting to regret this game. She would never hear the end of this. But he’s the one who wanted to know. She was just being honest, like who wouldn’t want to do Red? His body was in prime shape, not too big but strong and fierce; the way he handled his bow with those gorgeous hands; and really, his brutally honest verging on asshole level attitude was a major turn on. The possibilities for hot hate sex? Jesus, she was only human. 

“Oh man, this is gold! GOLD, BABE. You two were always at each others throats, all the competition between you guys as archers and GA’s sidekick. But…” he paused, taking a minute to catch his breath. “Same. Totally feel you and approve wholeheartedly, he is ridiculous sexy.”

“That’s what I’m sayin!,” she agreed, raising her hand to high five Wally.

“So, we’re at 4 for you and 2 for me,” Artemis thought aloud between sips of her beer. “Give me your last one and then we’ll finish mine.”

Wally looked apprehensive, and took a long drag from his beer to bolster himself.

“Ok,” he started. He breathed deep and exhaled. “Dick,” he admitted, suddenly looking very interested in his drink label, tearing at the edges with nervous fingers. 

She wasn’t really surprised at all, she honestly was more thrown that they hadn’t already been together. She’d always just…assumed. They were so close, she just took for granted that they’d been more than friends. Not that she could blame him, Dick was a one of a kind. Badass, sweet, smart, an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. She’d thought about it since, well, before he’d grown up and traded in Robin for Nightwing. 

“I thought you’d already been with him. He’s a given, though. He’s a total package deal: body, brains and personality. I mean, that shoulder to waist ratio paired with that smile? Divine.” 

“You… are...so awesome,” he said reverently, leaning toward her and closing the space between them. “I mean, I knew you had good taste being with me and all, but damn. We’re totally in sync and I’m digging that so hard.” He kissed her hard, the weight of his body covering hers and the eager hardness of him pressing into her thigh. She was never gonna get around to finishing that list.


End file.
